


The Human Touch

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curses, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sexual Humor, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley misses the simple things she can only do as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'curse'.

Freya took Hope’s hand, bouncing her on her knee as she heard the leaves rustle and twigs snap underfoot. “Who’s that?”

She smiled at Hayley as she emerged naked from the trees, wrapping the blanket around her that Freya had left out.

“Oh, I’ve missed you,” Hayley said as she held out her arms for her daughter. “This curse is going to be the death of me.”

Freya stood, handing Hope over happily. “I can only imagine.”

“You really can’t,” Hayley said, hugging Freya. “This is the only human contact I get. I never thought I’d miss you lot...”

“Surely it’s not that bad,” Freya said, smiling sympathetically. “You have your pack.”

“And I am grateful for them but some things; you just need to be human for. Talking, singing, laughing, kissing, touching with your hands. I haven’t had an orgasm in a month, Freya, that alone is a curse and a half.”

Freya laughed. “Well, I’d help you if I could.”

Hayley grinned manically, balancing Hope on her hip and leaning closer. “Touch my cheek, pull my hair, grab my boobs. I don’t care, just anything human that doesn’t involve nuzzling or licking or biting. Please.”

Freya cupped her cheek, stroking her thumb over Hayley’s lips before kissing her gently, surprising herself when she let Hayley deepen it, when she let Hayley pull her against her and run her hands all over her body. “God, I missed that. How long have we got?”

“All night,” Freya answered, slightly breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
